Hunters, Hauntings and Brothers
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: Pure Horace Mantis Challenge #9. Nick and Joe may not believe in ghosts, but the Lucas family meets two brothers who do.


Title: Hunters, Hauntings… and Brothers

Rating: K+ – for one swear word at the end. Anyone who knows Supernatural knows Dean's nickname for his brother. I had to throw it in.

Spoilers: Minor ones for Jonas' _Tales of the Haunted Firehouse_ and none really for _Supernatural_.

Pairings/Characters: Kevin, Nick, Joe, Stella, Frankie, Tom, Dean, Sam

Summary: Nick and Joe may not believe in ghosts, but the Lucas family meets two brothers who do.

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS the show, the characters or Disney Channel or anything else connected. If I did, I'd be rich. I also don't own Supernatural, the characters or the CW or any of that. If I did the show wouldn't suck now…

Author's Notes: Normally when I do a crossover, I only publish it once - under the crossover category. But when I saw the new challenge I thought this fit. So I'm reposting here in Misc. (And seriously, why can't JONAS have it's own category? Sheesh.) But I still plan on writing another one for the challenge, since this was already done, not in response to the challenge.

This is possibly crackfic but the idea got stuck in my head when I saw the promo for Tales of the Haunted Firehouse and thought what if..? I tried to keep it light in tone like the other Jonas fics I've written, but it has the Winchesters. And angst follows them wherever they go. So there's a small dose at the end, but not much. It's really more of a fun Halloween piece. Enjoy! And I'm off to try to write something for the latest challenge for Pure Horace Mantis!

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester looked up at the old firehouse before them. It had been renovated at some point into a home that now housed some famous family or something.

A Hunter friend of Bobby's had called in a favor. One of his nephews claimed their house was haunted, but was very vague on the details. Although, apparently, there was a mention of hot dog stands. Since the uncle was away on a hunt of his own and Bobby knew the Winchester boys were in the area he passed it on to them.

"So what exactly did this Hunter tell Bobby?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Just that one of his nephew's claims their home is haunted. And that he knows where he can get the best Schnitzel…"

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't ask."

Dean rolled his eyes and led the way to the front door.

The house was dark and silent. That never meant anything good. Then there was a chorus of screams from inside the house.

Sam glanced at Dean in worry.

Dean's face took on a determined look and he moved to kick in the door.

Sam stilled him with a hand on his shoulder and reached around him to twist the door knob. The door opened.

As the brothers entered lights flickered on and they heard what sounded like a small herd of cattle tramp down the stairs.

******************

Four teens – three boys and a girl – appeared at a run. Until the boy in the lead stopped, causing the others to run into him and almost fall back onto the stairs.

"We can't run down the stairs. I'm still more scared of mom."

The others nodded in agreement and they descended the stairs at a more sedate pace. At the bottom of the steps they all came to a stop when they saw the Winchesters standing there.

The three boys' voices overlapped – almost in harmony Sam thought – as they shouted "Dad!"

"Um sorry for coming into your house uninvited," Sam said, trying to reassure the teens. "But we heard screams and your door was unlocked."

"Do you always make it a habit of entering strangers' homes to _save_ the day?" one of the boys asked, voice dripping with scorn.

There was something in the kid's tone of voice that reminded Dean of Sam. And not in a good way, more of the _I'm-a-annoying-know-it-all-with-an-IQ-through-the-roof_ way. Fun.

"And do you always wear such horrible clothes?" the girl asked, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

Before Sam or Dean could answer there was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. And finally! An adult.

A man and little boy came into the room.

"Boys, what's wrong? Is somebody bleeding?" the man Sam assumed was dad asked frantically.

The boys pointed at the strangers standing in their home.

* * *

Nick sighed as his dad stepped in front of him, his brothers and Stella. Really, their dad wasn't the Big Man. And wouldn't it be nice to have him there at that moment. What did he think he could do if these guys turned out to be crazed robbers or something? He supposed if it came down to it he and his brothers would jump in and help. And Stella had a mean hair-pull.

"What do you want? All our valuables are in vault in the bank."

The shorter of the two men – and seriously was the other guy related to Bigfoot, Joe wondered – rolled his eyes and stepped forward holding his hand up in an "I mean you no harm" manner. "Okay, first of all, not a good idea dude to even bring up the valuables _if_ we were planning to rob you. Second, Bobby Singer sent us."

"Bobby?" Tom Lucas looked thoughtful. "Isn't he one of Chris' 'hunting' buddies?" he asked using air quotes.

Kevin was confused at his dad's tone of voice – and frankly the air quotes. He watched the guy roll his eyes and look at the taller guy. "Yes," he answered slowly adding his own air quotes around the answer. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sammy."

"Sam."

Tom sighed. "I'm Tom Lucas and these are my sons Kevin, Joe, Nick and Frankie," he said indicating each boy. "And their friend Stella."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said waving off the introductions. "We were told you have a ghost problem."

Kevin could feel five sets of eyes staring at him.

"Kevin, did you call your Uncle Chris?" his dad asked him slowly.

"Um, yes?"

"You called crazy Uncle Chris?" Joe laughed. "Dude."

"Uncle Chris knows all about ghosts!" Kevin insisted. "I thought he could help me."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Nick told him, frustrated.

"Then what was that spooky laugh we heard upstairs, huh?"

Tom scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, you see, that was me and Frank."

"Dad." Kevin looked at his dad disappointed.

"I'm sorry Kevin. It was just too much fun."

"It really was," Frankie added with a chuckle.

The oldest Lucas boy looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "It _was_ fun being scared. I have the best family in the world doing this _all _for me!"

Kevin drew his brothers, dad and Stella into a group hug.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt the feel-good family moment, but is there a ghost or not?"

Kevin's "yes" was drowned out by the five "no's."

Before Dean could start cussing anyone out Sam spoke up. "Okay then! Why don't we head out? If you find you need help later or your Uncle Chris needs help or something have him call Bobby. We'll be here to help if we can."

Sam began to push Dean toward the door.

"They seriously believe in ghosts?" Nick asked. "Like crazy Uncle Chris?"

"Boys, I don't think we'll ever understand your Uncle Chris."

Dean turned an angry, annoyed look on his face. He wanted to tell them about how _crazy_ their Uncle Chris really was. And how stupid they were for thinking ghosts and hauntings were all a big joke.

"Dean," Sam said softly grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to stop him.

"Sammy, you know as well as I do ghost and hunting isn't a joke."

"I know. But look at them. Do you really want to do that to them? To make them afraid of the shadows?"

Dean did as Sam said. He looked at the family in front of them. Kevin hefted Frankie up and held him upside down, the little boy giggling. Joe and Nick were engaged in a playful shoving match, arguing over who had the better spooky laugh. Kevin turned Frankie toward them as Kevin insisted his was scarier. Frankie told them his was better in between fits of giggles. Stella insisted her scream was better than all their scary laughs combined. Tom smiled at his sons warmly as they all started laughing and tussling with each other.

"No," Dean finally said, feeling a little jealous. "Let them have their happily ever after. If they need it, they have their Uncle Chris. And like you said, he can call Bobby and we can help."

"Nice to see you're not always a jerk," Sam said as they left the home.

"Yeah, but you're still a bitch."

"I take it back. You're still a jerk." And with that Sam climbed into the passenger side of their Chevy Impala.

Dean got behind the wheel smiling and started the car and drove away.


End file.
